<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabble Drabble by noveltyromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384346">Rabble Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyromance/pseuds/noveltyromance'>noveltyromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyromance/pseuds/noveltyromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I posted on tumblr. </p><p>1: VICTORY Penelope knows what she wants and how to get it.</p><p>2: DESSERT The gang finds out that Penelope bakes after getting some the night before. Some are happy with this knowledge, and someone is not.</p><p>3: ANCHOR Penelope suffers a manic episode. Colin is here to help. (Trigger warning for depression and suicidal thoughts)</p><p>4: ADDITION Penelope faints and everybody panics. Fluffy fluff piece.</p><p>5. ADVANCES Colin fends off advances from his wife in a drunken stupor.</p><p>6. ADVANCES 2.0 Colin fends off advances from his drunken wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are going to be updated sporadically. I have a lot of WIPs. </p><p>Also, first one has sexual undertones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope took a sip of her Moscow mule, wincing slightly at the bitterness. That's what she gets for letting Eloise order her first drink. She sat on the bar stool, pointedly ignoring Benedict's pathetic excuse of an apology. </p><p> </p><p>Eloise was still engrossed with her phone, only pausing to take big gulps of her drink. Her friend was currently fighting with her boyfriend, Philip, about something inane. Penelope's not too worried. Eloise liked makeup sex too much to let things go too south. </p><p> </p><p>What Penelope was concerned with was the man currently sitting next to her. Colin agreed to come out for drinks when he came home from his many travels. He was fresh from Scotland, visiting their sister. As always, he looked sinfully delicious. And he smelled good. Must be a new cologne, or her libido was just too sensitive to his pheromones. She's grateful to have a packed pub that night. It gave her an excuse to scoot closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Pen, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't know he was going to do whatever he did!" Benedict whinged as he pulled on her arm. She immediately swatted him away and leaned closer to Colin. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you tell your brother that he's dead to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Colin smirked, clearly enjoying his brother's grovelling. "What did he do now?"</p><p> </p><p>"He set me up with one of his mates," she mentioned offhandedly as she pretended to scratch her leg. <em>If it gave Colin ample view of her heaving bosom, it's not entirely NOT intended. </em></p><p> </p><p>The man just grabbed some peanuts from the counter and ate it. <em>He's a really tough nut to crack. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Will you just tell me what he did?" Benedict groused. </p><p> </p><p>She levelled a glare in his direction, the first time she acknowledged his presence that night. "Didn't your mate tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not that close," he said as he rubbed his neck. His statement only infuriated her more. </p><p> </p><p>"He's a dick," Eloise piped up with her head still stuck to her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Colin turned to Penelope, concern evident on his face. "What happened? Did he do something to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Her insides turned to mush. His worry over her wellbeing made her giddy. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. He just asked me something rude. I left instantly," she rounded on Benedict, "you need to meet better people."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he say?" Colin asked again. </p><p> </p><p>"He asked me, as soon as we sat down for dinner, if my rug matched my drapes. And asked if I don't mind giving a visual confirmation."</p><p> </p><p>Eloise made a retching noise as she rapidly texted on her phone. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Benedict exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Colin seemed like he was going to pop like a canon, clearly affronted for her. There was a throbbing vein prominent on the side of his forehead. <em>Why does he look insanely hot right now? </em></p><p> </p><p>There's definitely something wrong with her. </p><p> </p><p>"If I see him..." Colin trailed off with his warning. Benedict nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Eloise snorted. "That's not even the best part." </p><p> </p><p>Penelope fixed a coy smile on her face, a picture of pure innocence. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you do?" Benedict asked eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>"I asked him what rug," she answered smugly then high-fived Eloise, who was still knee-deep in her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Benedict laughed out loud while Colin munched on more peanuts. Only Penelope noticed the redness at the tips of his ears, or that he took bigger gulps of his drink as if he was suddenly parched. </p><p> </p><p>It's not too long now, she reckoned. She sipped her bitter mule again, noting the saccharine taste on her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Victory never tasted sweeter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang finds out that Penelope bakes after getting some the before. Some are happy with this knowledge, and someone is not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love writing crack fics now. Also, I want cake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eloise took a big mouthful at her caramel espresso cupcake and groaned at the decadence. If she can marry this particular cupcake, she would in a heartbeat. She licked the drizzle of caramel that spilled on the side. Maybe she’ll marry Penelope instead. It’s a shame she doesn’t swing that way. Her best friend was in love with the wrong Bridgerton anyway. But as long as she had access to these desserts, she’s not going to complain...much.</p><p>“Oh my. This is sinful,” Daphne exclaimed after a bite. She was going to give her husband a portion of her cupcake but she decided against it after the initial bite.</p><p>“You missed yesterday’s batch,” Benedict mumbled as tried to find the tiny morsels that fell on his shirt. “Pen made this Mint Chocolate cake and it ruined all other cakes for me.”</p><p>“I’m going to come over everyday,” Daphne declared.</p><p>“Don’t you, already?” Kate ribbed her lightly, earning herself a high-five from her husband.</p><p>“Why is she writing again? She should pursue baking full time.” Simon stole half of his wife’s dessert, much to her indignation.</p><p>“Are there any more? I’m pregnant. I deserve two of them,” Daphne whined.</p><p>“You are out of luck. Colin got to them first,” Anthony replied as he sipped his tea. “Also, why are you all always over at my house?”</p><p>Colin only smirked as he ate this third cupcake, completely ignoring his eldest brother’s complaints. “Penelope said I can have as many as I want.”</p><p>“Of course, she’d say that to you,” Benedict mumbled underneath his breath.</p><p>“Won’t she make more?” the pregnant woman despaired.</p><p>Kate pushed a plate of biscuits in her direction. It was store-bought. Compared to Penelope’s creation, it tasted like sweet cardboard but it’s the thought that counted, right? “She doesn’t bake everyday, babe.”</p><p>Eloise nonchalantly added, “Oh I think we’ll be seeing more of her baking in the coming days.”</p><p>“Ooh, how’s that?” Benedict asked eagerly.</p><p>“I just taught her how to use Bumble,” Eloise gleefully announced while casting a fleeting glance at Colin. If her clueless third brother choked on his food, it only added to her enjoyment.</p><p>“Wait, what?” asked a confused Kate.</p><p>“You see, I have this running theory. There is a strong correlation between the success of Penelope’s dates and the quality of her baking the next day. And she didn’t come home the other night until it was very, very late.”</p><p>“Are you saying that she bakes whenever she gets some?” Simon asked, almost whispering the latter end of his question.</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>Colin’s face turned an interesting shade of greenish pallor. He even stopped mid-bite. Maybe he’ll finally get a clue, Eloise mused.</p><p>Daphne side-eyed her Colin then said, “I don’t mind it. Good for her, and even better for us. You think she’ll take requests?”</p><p>“You wish. I’ve been conditioning her to make me my Black Forest cake since last week. I’ve been reciting Black Forest cake in her sleep for a week now. Me first. I’m the best friend.”</p><p>“Then, the Mint Chocolate cake?” Benedict wondered aloud.</p><p>“Her date was an Australian firefighter,” Eloise explained. “And she said that he can stoke a fire too, if you know what I mean.” The other two women in the room gushed, while the men rolled their eyes.</p><p>Colin grew increasingly quiet, not even touching the food in front of him. His hands were balled into a fist. His brows furrowed so closely together, she thought they would stick permanently into an angry monobrow. Eloise kinda felt bad, but not as much as she enjoyed pushing his buttons.</p><p>“When is she going for another date?” Daphne egged on.</p><p>“Tonight, I think. She’s going on another date with the Aussie fireman. I already bought all the ingredients for my cake.”</p><p>At this, Colin stood up and briskly walked out of the room.</p><p><em>Fucking finally.</em> Eloise sniffed her exasperation away. If an Australian fireman gave her the Caramel Espresso cupcake, she could just imagine what Penelope will make with her long-time crush. Although she cringed internally at the thought of her brother and her best friend coupling up, she’d rather focus on the good outcome. Her Black Forest cake.</p><p>The next day, Eloise woke up extra early in high anticipation. She drove to her brother’s place, a cup of strong coffee in hand. Daphne, Simon, Kate and Anthony were already there, patiently waiting. Benedict was still on the way.</p><p>After an hour of waiting, Penelope was still nowhere to be seen. She had no choice but to call her friend. Pen answered on the third ring.</p><p>“Hey,” Penelope responded breathlessly to her greeting.</p><p>“Hey, where are you?”</p><p>“I’m at...home,” Penelope answered with a giggle. Eloise heard a familiar voice in the background before Pen hushed him up.</p><p>“Ugh. Put Colin on the phone!”</p><p>“What?” he barked at her.</p><p>Eloise put her brother in a loudspeaker. A chorus of boos from the peanut gallery filled the air, drowning Colin’s laughter.</p><p>“Where’s my cake?” Eloise furiously demanded.</p><p>“We’re very busy at the moment.”</p><p>“Ew! You leave her alone to make my cake, you slut!” Eloise bit out.</p><p>“Make me,” Colin smarmily said before he hung up.</p><p>“I should have known he’d fuck it up for us,” Benedict griped.</p><p>A beat of silence passed before Kate opened her cupboard and produced a packet of biscuits. Everyone groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me how you like this drabble, pretty ones!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ANCHOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope is experiencing a manic episode, and Colin is here to help</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major trigger warnings for depression and allusion to suicidal thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope’s hands shook from the nerves. She tried to take deep breaths, counting backwards and gasping audibly. Her voice shuddered and slowly, painfully slow, she tried to center herself into a sense of calm. The anxiety that seemed to envelop her, drowning her with it’s gigantic waves, allayed into nothingness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tearstained face slowly returned to a familiar pale pallor. Her heartbeat, once thundering painfully against her ribcage, settled into a pacified pace. But her hands still balled into a fist, as if the stress she felt earlier manifested into a physical entity she can grab with her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of exhales. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Three. Two. One. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The harrowing hysteria subsided. Now came the hardest part, the defeat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the fatigue settle deep into her bones. The once sharp, stabbing pain was replaced with a dull sense of ache. The despair pulled her into a bottomless pit of darkness. And there was nothing to catch her. There was nothing to latch on to. She was all alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fell, hard and fast. She can’t scream, not when her hopelessness suffocated her entirely. She could only give in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Puppies. Kittens. Rainbows.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind raced. A small part of her wanted to fight. It was futile, she knew. Nonetheless, she refused to go down without a fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The smell of books. The bitter aroma of coffee. Colin’s smiles. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tears started dropping. The guilt ate away her insides. Why couldn’t she be more normal? It was very easy to give in to the despondency, to not feel anything at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If ever there was something she could be afraid of, it would be this. The detachment from emotions and indifference to life. But she was not afraid for herself. No, never for herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wished she was numb. It would be so easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A jump. A flick of a finger. One sheen of metal on her pale skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the thought made her wretched. She could not do this to him. She would not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would probably blame himself. He would wonder why forever. She did not even have an answer for him now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could she even think about it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of arms interrupted her inner turmoil. His musk filled her sense, lulling her into comfort. He never said a word, but allowed her to just <em>feel</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned backwards, burrowing closer into his body. The heat that he emanates burned away the worst of her thoughts, shielding her from darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She came to a realization that she does not want to feel numb. It does not compare to his warmth. She felt his lips on her temple, lingering and branding her with his tenderness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rush of affection floods away the misery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile graced on her lips for the first time that day. She felt lighter, and the despair subsided slowly. She heard him whisper, counting her exhales in a hushed manner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let herself relax in his arms, letting go of the imaginary balls in her hands and intertwining her fingers with his. His grip on her tightened. He was sending her a message, it seemed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He will be her anchor. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” her voice was hoarse from crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed her temple again. “I love you too. I’m sorry I was away for a long time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head slightly. She can’t expect him to always be there. He had his own life to live too. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Just a bad day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still,” he groused. “I couldn't leave earlier. I should have never left in the first place.” The frustration bled out from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Travel is a part of your job. A week is not that long,” she reminded him softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should have taken you with me,” he grumbled, “and a week without you is forever to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart soared at his declaration. He said so simply, as if it was as natural as breathing. Her awe at his affection will never dissipate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted this. His version of forever. But first, she needed to be at a healthy place where she could fully commit to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed to be better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Colin,” she called out hesitantly, “I think I’m ready.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He perked up. But tried to act nonchalant, mindful to let her come to a decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I will go see the therapist referred to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be with you until you step into that office and I’ll patiently wait for you to finish.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded. She knew he would wait, as he had been doing all these time. He was waiting for her to want to get better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to be better for him, and mostly for herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She deserved to be happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She will be happy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very hesitant to post this. I don't know how people will react to a story like this, but this is a reality for some people with manic episodes and depressive disorder. Please please take care of yourself and your neighbor. Mental health is important. Love you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff... So much flufff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a loud and boisterous affair over at the Hastings manor. Currently, all the Bridgerton clan are milling about in their annual get together. The children, those who can leave the nursery, settled on a corner of the expansive sitting room playing with their toys. The ladies gathered by the settee and enjoyed their afternoon tea while the men grouped up on one end, talking in hushed volume. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They are up to no good," Eloise eyed her brothers suspiciously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's just men being men," Violet dismissed, although her gaze lingered on them a tad longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope followed their line of sight and caught her husband's eye. He gave her a conspiratorial wink before engaging back in their conversation. She felt her cheeks glow red. Several weeks of marriage did not seem to cure her constant blushing when it came to her husband. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh, to be newly-married. I remember it well," Daphne teased her. "The sweetest moment of marriage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It helps that Colin is a wonderful husband," she championed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's a cheeky sort," Eloise retorted. "I can't tell you how much better he is now that you've successfully tamed him, Pen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She demurely assented as she spied another playful wink from her husband. She beamed at him, loving the way the tips of his ears reddened. Her heart soared with the knowledge that she affected him in such a manner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colin was about to do something silly--<em>she can always tell when he’s up to no good-</em>-when Benedict swiped a hand on his head to make him pay attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope giggled further. Eloise fake gagged at the newly-wed’s sweet interaction, but acquiesced upon her mother’s glare. The other ladies almost swooned as they were caught in recollection of their own early days of marriage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a beat, the men, with the exception of Simon and Philip, collectively filed out of the sitting room as they chattered about. Simon and Phillip went to their respective spouses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are they going?" Eloise asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shooting, my dear," Phillip answered as he placed his hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh good, I can practice my new weapon." She was about to stand when Phillip stopped her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe sit this one out, sweetness. I'd rather you enjoy my company."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eloise glared at him. "What did they promise you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing at all!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She changed her interrogation to Simon, who folded almost immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Five guineas," Simon replied mischievously. "Each." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Basset! Really?!" Phillip groaned out loud, “This is why I’m the favorite brother-in-law.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one likes a tattletale," Daphne admonished her husband. He responded with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oooh, I'll show them!" Eloise sprung up from the settee and tugged on Penelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can hardly bring Judas Iscariot with me," Eloise gestured to her exasperated husband. "Now, come on before they start." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Penelope stood up, she immediately felt unsteady making her stagger. She felt Violet's gentle but firm grip on her, guiding her back to her seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eloise started shrieking for Colin. But it was Simon, who had the common sense to fetch him. Or maybe it was Daphne. She couldn't really focus on anything. People were crowding her and it was chaos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A firm voice, drowned by the noise around her, asked her if she’s alright. She could not hear what she said as her head felt heavy as lead. Phillip, who had a slight medical training as a soldier, held on to her right wrist. Later on, she would find out that he was counting her pulse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked several times, trying to focus on something, anything. Her vision blurred and her body instantly lost strength to even stand. She was dangerously swaying in her seat when she saw the darkness swallowing her vision starting from her periphery. The last thing that she saw was her concerned husband running toward her before fainting altogether. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope awoke to a dimly lit room. Colin was sitting beside her bed, her hand entwined with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Col?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh thank goodness, you've awakened!" He exhaled as he kissed her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You fainted not too long ago. I sent for the family physician. He should arrive momentarily." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head throbbed and she still felt lightheaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly? Like I've been hit by a carriage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You gave me quite a scare, wife," he murmured softly. "When I saw you faint in front of me, a million thoughts passed through my head. None of them were any good. Please, please be healthy. We've only started our lives together and I can't bear to lose you already. Just the thought of losing you..." he trailed off, unable to complete the very notion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope drew his hand closer to her chest. "Husband, I'm still here. And I won't go anywhere. I refuse to go anywhere else but beside you. It's only fair. I've waited all my life to be by your side. I won't relinquish this position so easily." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips sought hers. He drank her in like a man parched in a desert. She drew him closer and held on tightly. He reluctantly pried her off after a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Try to rest, Pen. I know you're still afflicted." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be here beside you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Content, she allowed herself to drift into a dreamless sleep. She awoke much later to hushed voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mrs. Bridgerton," greeted her physician. She welcomed him with a tired smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you found her malady?" Colin inquired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. Mrs. Bridgerton had always had poor blood circulation since she was young. It flares up from time to time. Nothing a good night's rest won't fix." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank goodness!" Penelope let out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still, Mrs. Bridgerton, I require you to restrain yourself from too rigorous activities. It's still early days for the both of you. Stress is not good for the babe." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-babe?" Penelope whispered in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do we- are we with a child?" Colin excitedly asked the doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why yes! Did I not make it clear? Felicitations to you both!" The good doctor eagerly shook Colin's hand and left the couple in private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A child, we are blessed with a child, Colin!" Penelope reverently touched her abdomen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colin gathered her in his arms. "You magnificent woman! My wife and my child. How could I have been so lucky?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope clung to her husband tightly, elation now replacing the initial shock that filled her being. She was to be a mother with Colin’s baby. She could not help but tear up in joy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colin kissed her tenderly, now holding her as if she were fragile porcelain. “I’m going to carry you everywhere,” he declared resolutely, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled. “You most definitely will not,” she assertively declined. “But you are welcome to hold my hand everywhere we go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed her again, happiness vibrating out of him, “I need to tell everyone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go,” she pushed him from her bedside. Even through the fantastic news, she was still feeling a tad lethargic. “Announce the news.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colin scrambled from her side and jumped from the bed. He opened the door with a bang and loudly yelled out, “We are with child!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ensuing shrieks and laughter made Penelope grin. There’s always room for one more in the Bridgerton family, after all. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Advances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lol after a certain chapter of my other fic, I have been accused of being a heartless person. So here you are. FLUFF. </p>
<p>Are you happy now, jess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope glanced at the grandfather clock near the fireplace. It’s getting late and Colin was still not home. She wasn’t bothered much. It was a guy’s night out, after all. Whenever Michael, Benedict and Philip were in town, all the Bridgerton males made time to meet up and hang out. This guy’s night happened once every other month. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s not worried, knowing full well that Anthony would be responsible for the rowdy boys. But tonight, Colin had been unusually late coming home. She could not help but entertain her growing unease. She did just get married to him. She would be really pissed if Colin ended up making her a widow so soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to call Kate when the doorbell rang. She answered the door promptly and was greeted at the sight of a disheveled Anthony keeping a drunk Colin upright. By the look of things, if she were to have taken her time from opening the door, Colin would have been sprawled on the ground, most likely pulling his brother with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Pen,” Anthony managed to say between grunts. He pulled on his brother, who was swaying dangerously on the spot. In his van behind him, Michael pressed on the car horn obnoxiously, to Anthony’s consternation. Benedict’s hoot and Philips yelp was very audible in her quiet neighborhood. Penelope would have to bake cookies again to appease her neighbors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fun night?” she asked with a laugh. She stepped up, anchoring her husband’s left arm over her shoulder. Colin, even in his drunken stupor, turned and bowed to the men in the car. He almost face-planted on the ground, if not for Anthony’s fast reflexes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prominent vein on the left side of Anthony’s forehead was ticking dangerously. Penelope hid her giggle since he might go off any second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Annoying gits,” Anthony mumbled as he shoved his brother into the house and into Penelope’s arms. “Always testing my patience. You got him, Pen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded after hearing the car horn again. As much as she wanted him to help her with Colin upstairs, he needed to bring them home before her neighbors complained. She guided her husband to the stairs after saying, “Thanks Anthony. Close the door, will you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brother-in-law assented but added before rushing out, “Brunch tomorrow at mother’s, don’t forget!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it!” she shouted as he shut the door close. “Alright, my love. Work with me,” she pleaded when she tried to get Colin up the stairs without any accidents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colin shook his head, as if willing the booze away from his system, and took a good look at the stairs ahead of him. Then, he crouched down to all fours and slowly climbed up. Penelope was too flabbergasted to stop him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not what I have in mind, but I’ll take it,” she muttered as she followed him, making sure he did not make a misstep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued on until he reached the top. He stood up abruptly, with her guidance and made for their bedroom. Upon reaching the bed, Penelope stopped her husband from flopping onto the bed so she could take off his jacket, which reeked of booze. But before she could pull his sleeve off, he cut her off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, madam,” he slurred insistently, “I am a kept man. I do not care for your advances as I am very happily married.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, if that didn’t bring a bright smile on her face, she didn’t know what will. But she still needed to take off his jacket. “I just need to take off your jacket, love.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He acquiesced however, he refrained her from touching him with a light slap of her hand. He took it off easily then crashed head first on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope was torn between annoyance and affection as she cradled the hand that he slapped away. In the end, she chose to linger on the fierce devotion he showed to her. She was successful in taking off both his shoes. When she was close to getting his socks off, he moved his feet out of reach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No means no, lady,” he almost bellowed. “I’m married.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you kept saying,” she retorted as she chased his foot to pull on a sock. After a tedious minute, she was able to take it off and the other one too amidst his elaborate footwork dodges. She inhaled loudly, trying to be patient with her drunk husband. At this point, she may be okay with being a widow since she just might kill him herself.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sagged right next to him on the bed, her fatigue from the day catching up. She was ready to fall asleep when a scandalized, “Excuse me!”  prevented her from falling asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scrunched her face and whispered to Colin, “You are really exhausting all my patience tonight, darling.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only sleep with my wife,” he insisted again, with a slur. “My Pen is the only one allowed to this,” he said as he gestured to his body. To his defense, it was a pretty tantalizing body. But she could not help but wonder if his brain was rendered useless with the alcohol in his tantalizing body.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Colin, just sleep, okay? I’m tired. You’re tired. Just go to sleep,” she appealed to him with wry fondness. She pulled on the comforter and tried to cover both their bodies with it. Unfortunately for her, he refused to cooperate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fought off the comforter as if it were armed enemies, both his hands in a karate chop stance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Colin! Just...oh my god,” she muttered under her breath. She’s never going to let him come back drunk ever again if he was going to be such a pain like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My beautiful wife will have words with you, lady. Stop trying to molest me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to strangle him but his compliment gave her pause. “Your wife must have the patience of a saint.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My wife has everything,” he snootily replied. “She’s so witty and beautiful and insanely hot and funny and has the best rack,” his hands cupped the air daintily and she glowered at him, “and she’s sexy and she’s a great kisser and best of all, she’s mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to wince. She honestly really hoped he didn’t talk about her breasts in public like this. But she would be lying if she denied being touched by his raining flattery. The muscles on her face tugged into a wide grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She should be lucky to have you. You’re not so bad yourself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I’m a catch,” her smile fell off, replaced by exasperation, “but my wife is leagues ahead of me. She’s the best. She’s absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous and that’s the least interesting thing about her. I’m awed that she chose me out of all the fools around her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Well, shit. </em> His words tugged into her heart, churning her insides into mush. Even the way he smiled dreamily as he went on and one about her sent her into a giddy rush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued, “I worship the ground she walked on. When she said she loved me, it felt like my life, only then, really started. Everything else was background noise. I’ll spend the rest of my life showing her how important she is to me. She is my dream fulfilled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Aww. </em> This was better than his wedding vows. Her eyes misted as she tried to hide how touched she was at his drunken declaration. Penelope had to admit that drunk Colin was her favorite version of her husband. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned closer to him to give him a fervent kiss when his palm connected with her face. It wasn’t a slap, more of a forceful push. His outstretched hand pushed her away from his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, lady, I just told you I’m married. I’m going to have to call the cops.”    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the goodwill she harbored from his flowery speech about her vanished. How could he use her face to push her entire body away from him? He’s definitely going to pay for this tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She left the bed at his unrelenting pushes. She grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and a bottle of aspirin. When she came back to their bedroom, he was fast asleep on his side of the bed. She placed the glass and medicine on his bed stand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He definitely was a handful but he was hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laid down on the bed, careful not to wake him from his slumber. It did not take her long to pass out in a dreamless sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She awoke to the glare of sunlight peeking from the drawn curtains a couple of hours later. She tried to rub her eyes but her arm was encumbered by her husband’s body. Colin, in his sleep, latched on to her side, curling his body flush to hers. She remembered his sweet words last night and grinned affectionately. However, she also remembered the way his hand connected with her face when she only wanted to give him a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning!” she loudly exclaimed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colin winced and cradled his head with a whine, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His obvious pain was enough to balm the annoyance from last night. She ruffled his hair. “There’s water and aspirin there for you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He mumbled his thanks and burrowed even deeper into the crook of her neck. She giggled when he peppered tiny kisses on her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to be at your mom’s in a few hours. Think you’re up to it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grunted a response, tightening his embrace on her. She reminded him of his mother’s special waffles and he seemed to be more amenable after. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” she told him, after a beat of silence, as she caressed his head.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He peered at her. “I love you too. If I am to be greeted with this every morning after I get drunk, I’m drinking more often,” he answered with a joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t,” she asked with a glare.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face scrunched in confusion and all Penelope did was give her befuddled husband a sound kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Advances 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all thought I was done with alcohol and Polin? Never. Have fun with Colin's misery. Also, this is sexually suggestive. You have been warned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin checked the clock in his phone, thumbing through Daphne’s text messages. Right after, his eyes lingered on his wife’s gleeful expression on the background picture of his phone before he locked it. They should be close, he mused. </p><p> </p><p>It was girl’s night out. Rare as it is, sometimes his sisters and the other Bridgerton wives get together and do something fun. Usually, it’s a spa day but today was an unusual one. Sophie had connections with a promoter at a new club downtown and invited all the females for lady’s night. </p><p> </p><p>Colin, and the other men in the family, had some reservations about the ladies going by themselves but his complaints dissipated upon seeing Penelope’s excited face. He shut his mouth, difficult as it was, and wished her a good time. She gave him a searing kiss, jumped into the limo that Simon rented for them and waved him goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>He fretted the entire night. </p><p> </p><p>He constantly checked his phone for an errant text message from his wife throughout the night. The smudge marks on his phone screen became more prominent as hours passed by. But he persisted in his test of patience. Penelope deserved a night of fun and time for herself. And he trusted her wholeheartedly. </p><p> </p><p>It was the other men, who might leer at her, he did not trust. </p><p> </p><p>The ring from the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He dashed to the door and opened it. Penelope stood, swaying dangerously. She looked up, eyes roaming at his body as they traversed upward. She grinned, that breezy smile which he loved to see, brightening up her features as she recognized him. Before he could greet her, she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled with all her might to slouch him down to her level. It was quite a bend since he was a couple of inches taller than her. She easily captured his lips and slipped her tongue in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He almost lost his balance from the shock, if not for her pinning him to the door. He was fairly aware of the hoots and hollers from the limousine, Eloise being the loudest, but he paid no heed. Not when Penelope was intent on exploring every crevasse of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Colin responded instantly, and even hiked her up, his arms securing her firmly. He was mindful enough to cover her almost exposed bum as her skimpy black dress also hiked up with her movement.  Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, all the while not even breaking away from his lips--a feat he was absolutely enthralled with. Her hands toyed with his hair, pulling slightly with every flick of her tongue on his. </p><p> </p><p>He twisted and stepped away from the entryway, pushing the door to close with a sound kick. Penelope pulled away, eyes twinkling in mischief. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, good looking,” she greeted happily. </p><p> </p><p>He preened at her flattery. He prided on the fact that his wife was unconditionally enamoured by his face. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Back at you, hot stuff. Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks, pink from inebriation, further blossomed into a pretty reddish hue. The way she shyly peered at him sent a bolt of giddiness to his heart. He loved making her blush. </p><p> </p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder, stealing tiny kisses on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you have fun?” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. Her kisses traveled upward to the smooth patch of skin under his ear. He tilted his head to give her a wide berth. He felt her smile against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“How much did you drink tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>She gave a noncommittal shrug. That usually meant she drank more than she should have, most likely under Eloise’s bidding. He cradled her closer to him. He got a whiff of alcohol from her breath but refrained from commenting on it. She sighed in response, her lips now on the tips of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>He almost wobbled as he walked up the stairs when she gently bit his ear. <em> He had sensitive ears </em>.   </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...my love. Maybe don’t do that when we’re climbing the stairs,” he pleaded. He re-adjusted her on his arms before walking faster toward their bedroom since she did not relent. Even more, her tongue teased his earlobe, making him shiver even more.</p><p> </p><p>He plopped her down the bed as gently as he could. She whimpered at the loss of contact, pouting petulantly at his action. And she just endeared herself more to him. </p><p> </p><p>Colin proceeded to take off the elaborate straps of her heels. “Let’s get these off first, yeah? Then you can go to sleep,” he said while fending off her grabby hands that were aiming for his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that you have a face that’s begging to be sat on?” she whispered seductively at him. Penelope pulled on the pin in her hair keeping her riotous curls together, setting her fiery red hair free flowing as God intended it to be. She pulled her foot from his hands, now on all fours on the bed and giving him ample view of her lovely cleavage.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes bulged as his jaw slacked. His Penelope was no shrinking violet when it comes to carnal affairs but she had never been as aggressive as this. <em> It’s kinda turning him on. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He stammered her name helplessly. Her seductive smile turned sinful, then she started moving toward him like a lioness going for a kill. He was mesmerized by her lithe movement, or maybe he was just ogling the way her breasts swayed with her every action. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He honestly can’t tell anymore.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip. The immediate contact of her red plump lip against her white teeth sent a sharp bolt to his groin. She stopped inches away from him, daring him to touch her willing body. Before he could place a hand on her, she pulled her flimsy black dress off her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” he muttered under his breath as he gawked at his wife. Her matching brassiere and underwear were not only extremely flattering on her, they were also very see-through. It was times like these that he wished he had Benedict’s talent for painting. The vision of her as a tempting minx would be forever seared into his brain. </p><p> </p><p>His hands itched to touch her pale skin. <em> Maybe he should explore sculpting instead. </em>But Eloise’ words on the concept of consent rang loudly in his head. Penelope was drunk. He should not partake. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes shut and stepped away from her. “I’m going to get you some pajamas,” he squeaked out as he ran away. He ignored her affronted gasp. </p><p> </p><p>When he came back, Penelope was already under the covers. He almost tripped on her high heels scattered on the floor then he noticed the lacy undergarments on the floor. When he let out a loud exhale, she giggled heartily. </p><p> </p><p>“Pen, come on,” he called out as he pushed some clothing in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>What he didn’t calculate was her hand pulling him on the bed and her gloriously naked wife straddling him. Her hands roamed along his chest, one hand purposely dipping past his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>He choked out her name in alarm, which she answered with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>“We are going to have fun tonight,” she promised after she kissed the tip of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed nervously. His hands clutched on the cotton beddings desperately in fear of being in contact with her lush body. Sweat beaded his forehead. “Probably not tonight, my love. Maybe when you’re sober?” he hastily asked before she could kiss him again.  </p><p> </p><p>She wriggled her hips in defiance, earning a low groan from him. Her eyebrow lifted up in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“This is so hard,” he muttered, feverishly praying to the gods of chastity, whoever they may be. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, we can start,” she impishly exclaimed. She tried to pull off his shirt but he latched onto it like a drowning man to a lifesaver. </p><p> </p><p>“Pen...Pen, my love,” he cried out in vain as she ignored his shirt in favor of his pants. She was about to successfully take off his sweatpants when he turned her over, pinning her on the bed with his weight.</p><p> </p><p>She smooched his jaw, the touch featherlight to tease him into oblivion. <em> And damn her, it’s working. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a minute, okay?” he panted. Colin’s breath was haggardly thin from the sheer effort of not jumping his drunken wife. He was so stressed he thought he developed multiple ulcers. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but on the next round, I go on top,” she said with a slur, then added, “I want  to ride you.” </p><p> </p><p>His lips pursed into a thin line. Maybe if he pumped her with enough caffeine, she’ll sober up in the next few minutes? No...no, what was he thinking? She needed sleep. He caught her hands pulling at his shirt and plainly commanded her, “Sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? I’m naked.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled on the pajama he brought earlier and placed it on her chest. “There you go.” </p><p> </p><p>“But...but,” she looked discombobulated from his refusal. It’s just not done. He never said no to sex. It’s usually her who begs off sex. Colin was a little proud at his exemplary show of restraint. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, love. I’ll get you some water and aspirin.” </p><p> </p><p>Before he could get off her, she snaked her hands around his torso and buried her face in his chest. He was about to pry her off when he felt a patch of wetness on his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Pen?” he asked gently. </p><p> </p><p>She sobbed quietly. He felt her body shudder in time with her hiccups. His heart flopped pathetically. It physically hurt him to see her cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying?” he inquired again as he wiped the tears from her face. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I’m attractive anymore,” she accused him through her sobs. “Are you done with me now? Are we going to divorce?” </p><p> </p><p>“That is not true,” he denied vehemently, “I worship your body. Look at you. You are fucking amazing, and insanely hot and astoundingly gorgeous. I’m a lucky bastard for managing to convince you into marrying me. If you think that you can get rid of me so easily, you have another thing coming. Even in death, I will haunt you from ever marrying again.”  </p><p> </p><p>His words seemed to placate her slightly. “Then why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking advantage of you in your inebriated state,” he explained, placing a tender kiss on her temple. “If you’re up to it, definitely a raincheck for tomorrow morning.” </p><p> </p><p>She stared at him before she nodded slightly. “I’m sorry,” she apologized in a small voice. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips. “For what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Acting like a bobcat in heat.” </p><p> </p><p>“I quite like you acting like a bobcat in heat,” he teased her with a laugh. She swatted his arm. She shifted in the bed, draping herself across on his side. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Colin,” she murmured as she gave in to the lethargy. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled on the blanket to cover them both. “I love you too, Pen.” </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, he heard her soft snores. He sagged even further to the bed in relief. He did really well today. Maybe sober Penelope would give him a reward. In fact, he looked forward to it. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to fall asleep himself when his wife shifted again. This time, her leg sprawled over his leg and on top of his groin. He closed his eyes, willing the southward rush of blood away. He tried pushing Penelope’s leg away but it was as if her legs were welded on his lower body. He tried waking her up but she was dead to the world and to him. </p><p> </p><p>Colin cursed heavily. It was going to be a long night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>